Medabots vs Beyblades
by hoshi96
Summary: hey this is my first so R&R:) the title explains it all the way ja ne


Okay this is the first fanfic i've written down, mostly i just keep them in my head. i try to keep most things correct, but i don't like to cap. most things (but my computer cap. the first word after a period so sorry). Anyway please R&R( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: i don't own medabots or beyblades okay?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mr. Referee, A.J. Topper, and Brad Best all adjusted their microphones. "we're here for a battle that has never been seen before!"cried Brad Bast. Mr. Referee , not to be outdone, continued, "the famous Bladebreakers versus the Jap. Meadbot team!" Ikki, Koji, and Space Medafighter X all gathered at one side of the stage. Metabee, Sumilidon, and Archbeatle were right beside them, w/ Ikki and Metabee arguing. On the other side of the stage Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai stood surprisingly quiet. The chief was nowhere to be found.  
  
Brad, A.J., and Mr. Ref. Switched their microphones off. "you have to have a first name, " Brad argued, "you can't just be name 'Mr. Referee'" "that is my name. why do people always ask that?" he pulled out his drivers lic. And showed it to them. "okay, fine, i'm satisfied , can we get back to the battle?" A.J. was amused he could even argue over that. They all switched their microphones on again. Mr. Ref was sulky because he couldn't parachute in or rise from the floor.  
  
Back onstage chief showed up tired and winded. "sorry i'm late. i was up all night w/ Tyson's beyblade," he panted as he handed Dragoon over. The lights went out in the audience as the stage lights brightened. Erika raised her camera as Brass tried to keep from being pushed to the back by the excited crowd. Mr. Ref started his "official robattle" speech ending in a simultaneous "Let it Rrriiipppp" and "Let's Robaaattle." Tyson, max, kai, and ray lets loose their beyblades as metabee, sumilidon, and archbeatle charged the field.  
  
As if planned dranzer and dranzer became locked in battle. Sumilidon and drigger waged their own battle. Draciel and dragoon charged metabee. Metabee made contact w/ a missile w/ draciel, but dragoon swerved and missed. Sumilidon's shadow sword was blocked by drigger's tiger claw. Blows to his quick legs were giving drigger and edge. Dranzer and archbeatle seemed on equal footing so to speak.  
  
Draciel went out due to another blast from metabee. One last tiger claw sent sumilidon out as well. Poor koji was ashamed to be beaten by a toy in front of his beloved karin. Drigger went to help out dragoon as metabee was more diff than they had thought. Dranzer and archbeatle matched each other as great fighters.  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the field. Only drigger, dragoon, and metabee remained after that shock (a/n sorry i had a winner in mind). Then, rubber robos began pouring on stage. "give us your rare medals!" seaslug cried. "who are they?" tyson asked. "nobody important," ikki replied, "get rid of em metabee!" briefly dragoon, drigger, and metabee fought together to get rid of the robos.  
  
With the last one gone they resumed their battle. Metabee shot and cornered the 2 blades. Tyson used storm attack to get them out of the trap. Metabee used more seeker missiles to split them up, and he used to medaforce to take drigger out of commision. Now it all came down to tyson and ikki, the 2 boys w/ the spirit to go all the way.  
  
"i can't believe it's still spinning," erika muttered amazed. "it's really quite fascinating, how they work," the chief said out of nowhere. Karin moved into their place as the stepped back talking about the science of beyblades.  
  
"now it's just you and me," tyson smirked. Ikki just said something into his medawatch. Metabee raised his arm, aimed, and fired in a split second movement. Dragoon now spun in a small circle surronded by rubble, impossible to jump. "time to finish this!" metabee cried as he went in for the kill. "not yet, dragoon goooooo!!!" tyson yelled his eyes locked on the battle.  
  
As the dust settle all sound seemed to disappear. Time itself seemed to stop. Then, a whirring sound could be heard. Dragoon was still spinning, and metabee was down. The crowd burst into cheers, and mr. Referee's, brad's, and a.j.'s screams were lost.  
  
Tyson went and picked up the still spinning dragoon. Max and ray went to congratulate him, as kai stayed in the background. Koji and space medafighter x helped ikki get metabee up. Tyson and ikki shook hands as ikki asked, "how did you win? You were cornered." Tyson replied, "dragoon jumped." Ikki and tyson shook hands again and went seperate ways.  
  
Tyson went off to find an all you can eat buffet. Ikki went off w/ metabee arguing as usual. Nobody but karin noticed the chief and erika walk off still deep in conversation. karin just smiled at the beginning of a very strange friendship. Mr. Referee went off to wherever he goes when there's no robattle to referee. Brad best and a.j. topper got into a spaceship until the next robattle tournament. 


End file.
